megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Masakiyo Ogiwara
Masakiyo Ogiwara (荻原将清) is an antagonist and potential playable character in Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis. Appearances *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Antagonist, Playable Character (Neutral route), Boss (Law and Chaos alignments only) Design Ogiwara is the oldest looking member of the team, with slicked back brown hair. He has a white suit underneath a brown beige coat. Profile ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis The man who led the demonic invasion. He is older than the other playable characters at 28 years old. He is able to use long swords, katanas and guns. Ogiwara appeared in 1996, shortly after the death of Naoki Takeuchi's father. With his ability to control and speak with demons, he soon gained control of Tokyo. This led to the creation of the military unit Partisan, consisting of Naoki, Kaoru and Tomoharu (later joined by the latter's sister, Aya), who sought to overthrow Ogiwara and liberate Tokyo. Despite his human appearance, Ogiwara is not actually human. Rather, he is a being from the world of Amnesia, a paradisaical world. He is said to be a descendent of the fallen angel Lucifer himself. He also comes from the future, where demonic forces from the hellish world of Paranoia will destroy the world in 1996, resulting in the "Slum Tokyo" future of 2024, later replaced by the city of Megalopolis, which Karen Rose calls home. Ogiwara's goal is not to enslave humanity via demonic powers, but to save it from this terrible future. He came to 1996 because the DIO System was created by Dr. Takeuchi (Naoki's father). The government known as the Supreme Council in 2056 has become infested with demons and became corrupt as a result of DIO, so to prevent the corruption in that era, he came to the past to destroy the DIO System. However Ogiwara was not able to kill Dr. Takeuchi as he was able to escape using the incomplete FASS (time travel) system. In addition, if the Council is not stopped, the military will trigger HELIOS: a giant satellite cannon orbiting the planet to purge the demonic menace from the world to prevent its spread which means the destruction of Megalopolis. In the Neutral route, Ogiwara will join the party instead of Karen, and with his help, he ensures the future of a destroyed Tokyo will not come to pass, even if it costs him his life. It is here that it is revealed that his copy of DIO was given to him by Bates who claims received it from E.A. Lafleche whom released the files in 2019. During the Neutral route, Lucifer reveals that Ogiwara's true parents were a man from the human world and a woman from Paranoia who saved the human world during a crisis, and left their child with the Ogiwara family. At the end of the Neutral route after Nemesis is defeated, Ogiwara destroys the Supreme Council building in Megalopolis, stopping Nemesis from ever existing by sacrificing himself. If the questions he asks during the conference are answered to make Naoki Law- or Chaos-aligned, he will fight him afterwards instead in chapter 29. After fighting the team, he will die. Stats Boss Playable Character Gallery Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Characters Category:Human Race Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Allies